A Blink Away From Death
by S0U1 3AT3R16
Summary: Ashley never had a big fangirl crush, that was for her sister Emily and her addiction to Ed. Will that all change when the two get transported to FMA? A EdXOc and EnvyXOc fanfic. Don't like it, don't read and no flames plz.
1. Truth Time!

**Hello again! I randomly thought of this while reading and was like 'sweet something new'! So yea, and if you're wondering when My Soul Within is getting more chapters, well... I got to think of some stuff but I have it started... Soooo, on with the story! Hope you like:)**

BEEP-BEEP-BEEEEP! "POPCORN'S DONE!" yelled 17- year old Ashley, on a very special Friday night. Why, you might ask? Ashley and her sister Emily were having a Fullmetal marathon.

"Bring it out here will ya?" The 15-year old girl called out to her sister in the kitchen Ashley just muttered about how lazy Emily was while getting the popcorn out. " Hey sis, is something burnt?" Emily asked her.

Ashley opened the bag and peered inside only to gag and drop it. " Really!" She yelled, then sighed "Again, I'm a horrible cook..." Ashley went into the living room empty-handed. Emily grabbed the case and popped in the disk.

"Yes, Finally ultimate-freedom!" She yelled plopping down on the couch next to her sister. The brotherhood theme-song started up and so far Ed, Ling, and Envy were stuck in Gluttony's stomach. The first minute was spent with Emily blaring out words to the song here and there, then the power went out.

"Yes, freedom!" Ashley yelled but the screen went from black to white and a very blurry figure stared back at them.

"Hello, you might know who I am but if you don't then let me introduce myself. I am Truth."

"Is this part of the episode?" Ashley asked her shocked sister.

"No!" She whispered back only slightly louder. Then she squealed "OMG! Truth, i'm like, a total fan! I have a ques-"

"QUIET" Truth yelled, then laughed. "I have a task for you two humans, I need you to have your most favorite person not be killed, I need you to turn a Homonculus good, and I need you to kill the leader of the Homoncuil they call Father. That is all, now I hope this won't hurt." He told us, then it all went black.


	2. Blood Pool

Blood. That's all Ashley saw was blood. 'Shit' she thought 'I need to get Emily out of here'.

"Um Miss, are you OK?" Ling asked the unconscious Emily.

"Give it up Ling, it's not going to work" Ed grumbled. Suddenly Emily's eyes shot open and she sat up.

"Where's Ashley?" She asked, then turned so she faced Ed and grinned. "HI ED!"

Somewhere else...

"HI ED!" The sin grinned

"Looks like someone else is here to" He spoke quietly. He heard a splash behind him and quickly turned around, only to find a girl with blonde hair and looked about 17.

"Envy" She said in a frightened whisper. Envy smirked and lunged at her, which ended with a shriek.

"SIS" Emily yelled, suddenly racing to the noise.

"Wait" Ed and Ling called while running after her. The pair of three stopped only to find that Envy had Ashley in a headlock with a blade to her throat.

"Hey Pipsqueak, hows your day been?"

"Put her down Envy" Ed warned, transmuting his arm into a blade.

"And why should I" Envy told him, "oh right, you don't want people getting hurt, do you" Envy smirked then moved his blade/arm across her throat. There was a sickening 'slice' and her body fell to the floor, blood seeping from the giant gash.

"ASHLEY" Emily screamed, dropping like a stone on the floor of blood, tears pooling from her eyes.

"You bastard" yelled Ed, getting ready to lunge at him, but Envy strangely fell on his own.

"Now, I don't think girls like me, like to be sliced across the throat like that, now do we Envy?" Ashley spoke, laughing slightly, getting up, carrying Envy with her.

"Wha-, but how are you still alive?" Envy asked her, shocked as ever.

"Truth really must like us Sis, he gave us some ability's, one which is immortality, the second our choice" She said, then vanished into thin air. Envy felt a hand on his shoulder, and Ashley spoke."Me, I chose shadows, cause i suits me" She smirked and made a dagger out of blood shoving it through Envy's back. "Sorry hun" She said, jumping back a foot, then disappear again only to reappear next to her sister.

"Damn" he said, pulling it out of him and throwing it on to the floor.

"Now" Ashley spoke, loud enough for everyone to here, "we know how to get out, you work with us and you can come, Emily"

"Right, now Envy needs to be in his true form and has to gather rocks that look a little like this" She pointed to a stone that had some sort of transmutation. "Ed will use alchemy to get us home"

30 minutes later...

"Ready" Emily asked Ed, he nodded in reply and the process began. A giant flash of light envolped them and they were sent back, only not where they had to go.

Ashley woke up, only to find herself lying down next to Envy on the floor of the living room. 'Shit' she thought, she looked around to find that Ed, Ling, and Emily were here to. That's great, just great Truth, nice going, then she passed out


	3. Here on Earth, My Friends

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and followed (wow u made me happy). Anyways... Yay two chapters in a day! AND i'm getting my hair dyed, red/brown or auburn... something like that, so anyways thx again and enjoy!**

Ashley woke up to find herself on a bed, in her room, with a migraine. She looked to her right to find clothes, a glass of water, pills, and a note. "Probably from Emily" she muttered. Grabbing the note she read...

'Ashley, there's water and pills cause you might have a migraine, there's clothes for u to get dressed, and don't worry i chose them, if your wondering how you got up here I made Envy carry you:)lol, so anyways come downstairs when your done!

Love, Emily:)

"Oh God" She smacked her forehead. After getting dressed in a low-cut black tank, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and funky mismatched heel socks, she took the pills, drank the water, and went downstairs to face doom.

Emily was chatting away to Ed and Envy was acting grumpy in a corner and the two tried to avoid eye contact at all times. "Hey Em's, where's Ling?" she asked, peering around a random corner.

"Check the kitchen" she told Ashley, then continued to explain the PS3 to Ed, who was quite amazed. Ashley walked into the grand kitchen to find dirty plates and bowls scattered everywhere and random forks and spoons in places that weren't quite clean.

"LING" Ashley yelled, the blabber mouth's came running into the kitchen with gloomy boy trailing behind. "What. Is. This." she growled.

"I was hungry" stated a very scared looking Prince.

"Ashley's never been this mad since I broke her diamond heart necklace that she got from her Ex" Emily whispered to Ed.

"Emily" Ashley said, "clean" she pointed to the dishes then the sink

"And why should I" Emily asked.

"Because Brat, they're the guests, i'm going to work, and that leaves you" Ashley stated.

"Nope" Emily smirked.

"Come on Em's, do something useful for once in your life" Ashley begged.

"Remember those tasks Truth gave us" Emily asked.

"Yea, why do you ask" Ashley said, trying to think of what she would say next.

"Hey Envy" Emily sang. He looked up from his spot against the wall and responded with a 'what'.

"You wouldn't dare"Ashley growled, "I am not hooking up with some guy I don't even know"

"If you do then he'll join the good guys, I mean, come on Sis, you gotta like a Homonculus at least once in your life" Emily begged!

"I don't like anyone, I mean, sure Greed's cute in the Ling form, but that's it, honest!" Ashley stated.

"WHAT" Envy shouted!

"Looks like someone's jealous" teased a very happy Emily.

"But that idiots dead, and he can't come back" Envy told them.

"Correct and not correct, you see, after you get out of Gluttony's stomach, your 'Father' merges Greed's soul into Lings body" Emily stated.

"And then Greed becomes cute" shouted Ashley! "Anyways I have to go to work so see ya" she winked at Envy, who was still in rage mode and walked out the door.

"Envy is jealous! Envy is jealous!" Sang Emily.

At 9 PM...

The front door clicked open and Ashley walked in. She sighed, hung her coat up and put her bag in the closet, then walked into the kitchen, unaware of the violet eye's watching her. She opened the fridge and pulled out a mix berry yogurt and a spoon from the drawer, walked over to the stair case but stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Envy" she whispered, just loud enough for herself to hear. He smirked and watched her climb up the stairs to her room. Ashley turned on the wide screen in her room and popped in the FMA brotherhood disk where they last left off. She opened the yogurt and began to eat it while the intro played then the usual happened.

"Hey domination buddy, how are ya" she asked the blurry figure.

"Fine hows the tasks going" Truth replied.

"Yea, about that, I have a question" Ashley told him.

"And what might that be"he asked.

"About the second one, the Turn a Homonculus Good"

"Yea, what about it"

"How would you do it" she asked him.

"Pride and Wrath you can't turn over, Lust is dead, Greed is alrighty going to do this, Gluttony is mad about the Lust problem, so who does that leave" he asked the girl. She thought for a moment before answering.

"Envy" Ashley answered.

"Yes, but you will have to save him from killing himself and that will count for the first, then he will help you kill Father."he told her.

"Well that sums it up, but how will I do it all" she asked.

"What do you think" he told her.

She thought for a second then it came to her, "You have got to be kidding me" she told him, Truth just smirked, "Are you serious" Ashley asked? He nodded in reply. "Fine, talk to you later, night" Ashley turned of the show and hopped into bed.

"So this is whats going on" Envy whispered from outside of the door. He smirked then walked away thinking of what to do.


	4. Va Va Voom Much?

**Some EnvyXOc, but more in the upcoming chapter... Read on!**

Ed, Envy, Emily, and Ashley were in a ballroom, where the humans saw all the Homonculi and their leader, Dante. Then Ed and Envy were battling and Envy was about to stab him when Ashley knocked Ed away and the sword went through her. Then she woke up, sweating, and had to think, 'is that my future?' She rubbed it off and got dressed then went downstairs, to find it empty, 'strange' she wondered. Ashley grabbed a random CD from the rack and popped it in the stereo, then turned up the volume only to have it blast Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj.

_-Just met a boy, just met a boy when _  
_He could come inside of my play pen _  
_Cause he look like a superstar in the makin' _  
_So I think that I'm going in for the takin'-_

She started to sing while toasting toast, unaware of the multiple presences in the doorway.

_-Hear through the grapevine that he cakin'_  
_We could shoot a movie, he could the tapin'_  
_Boom boom pow, this thing be shakin'_  
_I ain't even tryin' to find out who he datin'-_

Emily stood with Ed and Envy in the archway smirking while watching the seen before them.

_-Cause I know that he got a wife at home_  
_But I need just one night alone_  
_If he keep playing them kinddin' games_  
_I'm a runaway-eh, I'm a runaway-eh-eh-_

Ling was still sleeping away on the couch not disturbed by the blaring music in the room next door.

_-I-I-I wanna give you one last option_  
_I-I-I wanna give you one last chance_  
_If-if you're looking for the main attraction_  
_Just hold on tight and let me do my dance-_

Ashley was still singing away and dancing around the kitchen, pulling out waffles, cereal, fruit, and bacon.

_-If you want it, I'm gonna be_  
_Va Va Voom Voom_  
_If you got it, you got it_  
_You got that boom boom-_

After putting the bacon on the sizziling pot, she got out plates, forks, bowls, milk, and other various utensils.

_-If you want it, I'm gonna be_  
_Va Va Voom Voom_  
_If you got it, you got it_  
You got that boom boom-

She put everything in everyone's places and sighed "tough work" she whispered.

_-Just met a boy, just met a boy when _  
_He could become my little problem _  
_Cause he look like he modellin' clothes in Dublin _  
_So I think that he gettin' that Green a Goblin_-

The three still stood there, Emily surprised, Ed wide-eyed, and Envy smirking.

_-Heard through the grapevine that he hang low_  
_We could shoot a movie, could bang like rambo_  
_Boom boom pow, this thing's so bingo_  
_Wondering if he can understand my lingo-_

The bacon was done so Ashley took it off the pan and put it on a very large plate, while she put the waffles on a separate plate along with the toast.

_-Cause I know, he got a wife at home_  
_But I need just one night alone_  
_If he keep playing them kiddin' games_  
_I'm a runaway-eh, I'm a runaway-eh-eh-_

"I really didn't know you could sing Sis, that was great!" Emily said still shocked. Ashley turned around, a bright pick blush covered her face.

_-I-I-I wanna give you one last option_  
_I-I-I wanna give you one last chance_  
_If-if you're looking for the main attraction_  
_Just hold on tight and let me do my dance-_

"How long were you standing there" she murmured, Envy still had his killer smirk on.

_-If you want it, I'm gonna be_  
_Va Va Voom Voom_  
_If you got it, you got it_  
_You got that boom boom-_

"Probably from the beginning, why do you ask, I admit you were actually really good" Ed told her.

_-If you want it, I'm gonna be_  
_Va Va Voom Voom_  
_If you got it, you got it_  
_You got that boom boom-_

The two both looked at Envy, waiting for a reply. "Fine! You were pretty good, gosh you don't need my opinion on everything do you" he told them.

_-Boy I'm in this club slow mo_  
_Don't mind if I do_  
_And I can tell you're feelin' me from the jump_  
_I wanna ride too_  
_You got that hot shit, Boy ya' blessed_  
_Let me feel up on yo' chest_  
_Flex In'_  
_You da Man, You da man One hundred Grand_  
_The same ole' game blow_  
_Yes I play it everywhere_  
_Come baby lay down, let me stay down,_  
_Let me show how I run it to the playground_  
_COME AND GET THIS VA VA VOOM VOOOOOM-_

The music continued to blare and Ling still hadn't woken up. "Well, umm, there's food on the table as you guys saw, and i'm going to go upstairs, so see ya" Ashley told the them, before racing upstairs.

_-I-I-I wanna give you one last option_  
_I-I-I wanna give you one last chance_  
_If-if you're looking for the main attraction_  
_Just hold on tight and let me do my dance-_

"Your sisters pretty good, she didn't even know we were there either so that made it funny" laughed Envy.

_-If you want it, I'm gonna be_  
_Va Va Voom Voom_  
_It you got it, you got it_  
_You got that boom boom-_

'Gaaaa, that was embarrassing' thought Ashley. "I didn't even know they were there, I am such a dork" She whined.

"You really weren't bad, you should know that" Envy walked in, that smirk still there.

A blush coated her face, "umm, hi" Ashley asked him. "aren't you going to eat."

He laughed, "Homonculi don't eat, remember?"

She smacked her face, "I am so stupid" she muttered.

"So, what were you and Truth talking about" he asked.

"Wait, you heard the whole thing!" Ashley told him.

"Every little bit" He laughed, "so explain, what do you have to do for the second task?" Her eyes got wide and she was lost on thought and in words.

"Ummm, do you really want to know" She asked. He nodded, still smirking, 'Oh God' she thought, 'this will be tough.'

_-If you want it, I'm gonna be_  
_Va Va Voom Voom_  
_It you got it, you got it_  
_You got that boom boom-_

**So there you go! More EnvyXOc... i am so proud, Anyways, read ya later in the next chapter!**


	5. Privacy is a Must!

**So sorry for the late update! My cat took off on my birthday and I was freaking out, but the night we canceled the appointment to get her fixed she came back:) And a week later (you know how the pregnancy process goes) we found out she was pregnant! Three months later, at 5:30 in the morning, she gave birth to 5 kittens (and I was there to watch). Then I had exams, and now it's summer! But we gave all the kittens away, although we still have one but my brothers girlfriend it getting it once she comes back from Blue Lake Fine Arts Camp... So it's really sad:( Although it was fun watching them grow up... Anyways, time for the story! (Again sorry for the late update!)**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"So, what were you and Truth talking about?" He asked._

_"Wait, you heard the whole thing!" Ashley told him._

_"Every little bit" He laughed, "so explain, what do you have to do for the second task?" Her eyes got wide and she was lost on thought and in words._

_"Umm, do you really want to know?" She asked. He nodded, still smirking, 'Oh God' she thought, 'this will be tough.'_

* * *

Later...

Ashley stood up quickly before he could reach her, "Your scared of me, aren't you?" Envy asked.

"No! Why would you think that?" She told him, eyes wide in fright.

"Because, you're trembling and your eyes show that you are scared shitless... I have seen many people in that state" He told her.

"R-Right" She mumbled. He suddenly cornered her without blinking, to the point where their faces almost touched. "E-Envy!" Ashley squeaked.

"What sweetheart? You can tell me anything" Envy smirked, and got his face even closer than before. Ashley knew that a single bump and her first kiss would be wasted by some creep from an Anime. And she had to admit, he was pretty attractive for some psycho-path killer, even if he wasn't real. But, first moments are supposed to be good? Right?

So she had a choice, kiss him or don't. 'It is probably just a trick, he really wouldn't do this, would he?' Ashley thought. So, she did the first thing that came to mind. It was a split-second thought, but t felt strangely right at the same time.

Their lips molded perfectly and fit together. Envy was shocked at first but pulled it of quickly before she could see. 'Gain her trust is the main goal, so just go with it' Envy thought. He pushed her up against the wall, kissing back with equal force, making her whimper at the same time. He just smirked against her and continued, wrapping his arms around her waist while she did the same except hooked onto his neck.

* * *

"What's going on up there?" Emily asked, Ed just shrugged.

"Like I care about those two love-birds" Ed told her, Emily stared at him questioningly.

"Love-birds?" She asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"Yea, haven't you noticed, it's pretty obvious with the way she stares at him" He said. Emily shot up and ran to the kitchen.

"What's her problem?" Ling asked, Ed didn't reply. They heard shuffling in the room next door, and Emily came out with a... pan?

"He does NOT touch her or even think of putting a single hand on her" She growled, Ed looked at her questioningly before she quietly dashed up the stairs leading to Ashley's bedroom, the two guys chased after her, trying to have the same stealth perk, but didn't quite succeed.

Once they all reached the top, Emily peered through the slightly opened door, to see a full blown make-out session,. Envy managed to lift Ashley up by her legs and gently lay her on the bed, where he then laid on top of her. Ed and Ling stood by the door with their jaws almost touching the floor, Emily on the other hand, let out a growl and barged in on them.

Emily managed to pull Envy off her sister only to see Ashley's bright scarlet face. Emily ran over to Envy who was sprawled out on the floor, "don't" *Hit* " touch" *Hit* "my" *Hit* "SISTER!" Emily shrieked, making her point clear. Envy quickly snatched the pan away before it could make another mark on him, tossing it to the other side of the room.

"What's your problem Em?" Ashley yelled at her crazed sister.

"What's my problem? What's your problem, you were just making-out with a crazy-psycho-maniac-killer person. Oh wait, he's not even human!" Emily yelled back. Ashley was speechless, Envy stood up glaring.

"Oh you called it Em" Ed muttered, eyes wide in fright. Envy growled and charged at her, ramming Emily into the wall.

"ENVY DON'T!" Ashley shrieked. Emily cried out in pain, and Envy had his sadistic, murderess grin on.

"Time to end this little game" He growled shifting his arm into a scythe. There was a flash of blue light and Ed stood in front of Emily, his arm/blade blocking the attack, shielding her from the monster that was about to strike.

"Don't touch her" Ed glared, pushing Envy back.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Review and let me know:) I'd greatly appreciate it! I will also try to update often so sorry about the long wait. Also sorry if i misspelled anything wrong, or had grammar issues. Hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and your follows... Bye:) **

**(Also sorry if it was too short)**


End file.
